Suspision
by Loonybin
Summary: what if there was another person in the Dawkin house...


Someone to Tell

Suspicion 

(Or)

Early Memoirs of a Werewolf's Sister 

By: Loonybin

(This idea just sort of struck me while I was writing, Presenting…Sci-Fi City. I came to me while writing the end where Tommy and Cass agree to go London with Merton and Cally. I know I never brought Cass's family out much and the show doesn't exactly go into major detail on Merton's; only in Tommy's family did we ever discover anything about the members. So that's who I'm focusing on in this story, Tommy's family. It's a bit AU-ish but I felt like I had to write this because there were so many loose ends.

Now the reason it's AU-ish is because I'm adding in a member to Tommy's family. Here he has a younger sister about fourteen or fifteen, her name is Lena. I don't know why I decided to add her suddenly, but I did; she just seems perfect to narrate this. All the other characters will still be here and nothing more will be changed.

Also another word of warning, the story tends to do a bit of bouncing back and forth. It starts in the present, and then goes to the Stacy years (or, ahem…the Dark Ages, as I prefer to refer to them as), from there I don't know, but you get the picture.

You'll get the big picture once you start reading. I truly hope you like it and if you would review I'd be greatly obliged. Also in your reviews you could maybe tell me if you like Lena. If so I could write her into further stories.

Yours till the day I stop writing,

Loonybin (7/9/01)

P.S- I can't post the next part of the King Arthur story until people review this and tell me whether or not to write Lena in.

~

Damn. Ok, how do you start one of these things? I suppose you explain a little. But this is for school, I can't explain anything. The teacher asked for an autobiography at least six pages long. I'm going to get an F. If I handed anything close to a true autobiography in, I'd probably be in a hell of a lot a trouble.

I hate my life.

Maybe if I watered it down? No, can't. I'll take the F then. This paper I write will be for me. My eye's only. There, that works. My teacher can take that F and shove it up…well never mind. I can explain now. I deserve to be able to see this on paper. After all, it muddled my brain for a few good years.

Let's skip the basic dates and boring information, like my first school play and stuff like that. I think maybe you'd like to know some nice and juicy stuff about me, eh? Ok, I will have to tell you my name though, so here…

I go by Lena. Not my real name, but then, I'm known to change it. The name on my birth certificate says Angelique Gabriela Dawkins, and my parents call me Angelique, only Tommy goes along with my name-changing thing. At around age eight I decided that Angelique didn't suite my tastes and from that day on I made it a tradition to change my name at every New Years. This years was Lena.

Next to my family, my name changing sounds quite normal. My dad was the mayor, normal enough. My mom's the town's head newscaster. Ok, you say, fine. I have two brothers, Tommy and Dean. Dean's the oldest and Tommy's the middle kid. Me I'm the youngest of course. The TV and Dean are like symmbiot's, on can't live without the other. It's a sad state of affairs, let me tell you that. Then…there's Tommy. Out of him and Dean, he's my favorite. We've always gotten along, and he was just sort of the perfect big brother. Our six-year difference didn't keep us from hanging out. He took me to the Factory for the first time when I was eight. as I got older he'd let me come with him when he and his friends went to the movies and things like that. I told him everything, and he was always there to give advice. And mostly, he told me everything…mostly.

This, this is why I'm taking the F that Miss. James is sure to hand to me when I come to school paperless. How, am I going to write this? If my parents see it, they're going to freak.

Fine, I can write it's just a matter of writing so I don't feel bad about it. 

I lived in Pleasantville, Massachusetts, a state with a long history of supernatural going-on's. _This_ is a story, or if you prefer, a memoir of how I found these going-on's right under my own roof.

~

I remember my year of sixth grade well. It was the end of the first day of school and I was standing outside the school with my friends waiting for Tommy to come pick me up; it was his first day of school too. He was supposed to come at 3:30. I knew there was a possibility that he might be a little late because he had football practice. I was there until four. He never came. So I started home by myself wondering if he'd been hurt at practice or something.

Turns out, he just forgot.

At least, that was the excuse he gave as I sat down with him at home. But something was wrong, I could tell. We talked for a while, then he went up to his room. Homework, he claimed. When my parents came home I covered for him and said that yes he had picked me up. Through dinner I tried to catch his eye but he stared down at his plate almost never looking up. I kicked it out of my mind for the time being, passing it off as school jitters. As I look back on that now, I've decided that I was incredibly naïve, but then I was only eleven.

Tommy was like that the whole week; closed in and quiet. Then the next Monday came, and he seemed better. My best friends sister also disappeared. My friends name was Ron Hanson, his sister's Stacy, my brothers at the time on-and-off girlfriend. Stacy was gone for a good two days before she came back. I found out later that it was actually the bookmobile ladies fault, but of course at the time I had no idea. Tommy wasn't around much for those two days either. My eleven-year-old mind came to the conclusion that they were out in a hotel room somewhere. I didn't tell anyone my theory, but I desperately wanted to ask Tommy.

~

At the end of October I started to sharpen up and listen to the new around me. At about that time the biggest new in Pleasantville was the supposed werewolf running around. This caught my interest, and I paid attention. I watched every single report my mom did on the wolf and every exclusive where Tim and Travis Eckert claimed to have caught him. The search seemed to be going nowhere, but I really wanted to know if there was one, so I went to Tommy. He always had an answer for everything, so I assumed he would for this. The night before Halloween I went up to his door and knocked.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's me Remy." My name that year happened to Remy and I of course used it everywhere.

"Uh, can it wait?" I detected ounces of nervousness in his voice, and became a little worried.

"Tommy, are you ok?" I stood out side the door biting my lip. "Do you want me to get mom or dad?"

He didn't answer, and I abandoned all courteousness and tried the door. It was locked.

"Remy!" he heard me trying the door. "I'm fine. I'm just working."

I felt a bit rejected; he'd never not had time before. Something was up. It was then when I figured out that part of the little mystery. But I wasn't satisfied there, no. I had to know, exactly _what _was the matter before I'd be happy.

I didn't know then that finding out _what _might hurt…a lot.

(A/n- I know what you're probably thinking…Lena's gonna get bitten by Tommy. Well you're wrong. Anyway, do you like? I hope)

~

I kept a notebook of clues I found about Tommy. I still have it now, and laugh sometimes when I look at it. My two major clues were that my friend Ron said that Stacy was complaining because she said Tommy ditched on dates a lot. My other and most important clue was that one day at Breakfast I swore I saw Tommy's eyes flash yellow. At the time, he said it was trick of my eyes, or something like that.

"Then how do you explain the date ditching?" I persisted.

He shot me a look. "Let me guess, your little friend Ron filled you in?"

I just nodded trying to look determined.

"One day Remy, you'll start dating and you'll learn what it's like to get cold feet." He said grinning a little.

I scowled; I wasn't amused. "I think it's more than cold feet Tommy. There's something going on, and I don't understand why I can't know."

He jumped a little at my tone. I remember being pleased, thinking maybe I'd gotten through to him, finally. Regrettably it was to no gain. He didn't answer me and went over to Merton's. Who at the time, I hadn't met yet.

Lori was defiantly higher on my people-rating list than Stacy was. When she started trying to warm up to Tommy I stuck close by her side. She didn't seem to mind much either. I think we both knew there was something up with Tommy. She tried to worm info outa me and I from her. Damn it was funny. Both of us subtly giving the other third degree. But then one day after three weeks of the third degree shit, she stopped. 

She and Tommy started dating. 

The train for my mystery derailed and went off a cliff. For awhile I blamed Lori for it, but then realized that I'd just have to work a spot harder, because no matter how much Tommy tried to take my mind off the subject I refused.

In March she and Tommy broke up. 

In about May Tommy got another girl friend. I didn't meet her until July that summer. Enter Cassandra Black. The clues picked up once she came into my brother's picture. You could tell those two were made for each other. She was a year younger than him, but that didn't seem to matter. They could often be found hiking in the forest or down in Merton's lair. That is, when they weren't at college. Tommy took me down there one day; a mistake on his part. It got me thinking about the Pleasantville Werewolf again. The news about the wolf had died down in mid December, but I knew the idea that one existed was in my sub-consciousness. Being in Merton's lair resurfaced it, and got me to thinking about a new theory.

'Well,' I thought, looking around the lair. 'I wonder what goes down in here during a full moon?'

~

It was a few years before I actually tried anything, I wanted more proof. There wasn't a lot to be found, Tommy hid his tracks well. What I did find took me four years to scrape up. Yeah, I stayed with this for four years…I have no life. No, just kidding. But anyway, Tommy and his friends were in college now and I didn't see them much. He never wanted anyone in the apartment he shared with Cass. The only times I ever saw him was when he came home, hence, I'll start there. 

~

"Tommy." I turned to my older brother trying to look as innocent as possible. I wanted this to go off with out me bursting into laughter or even tears, from being so cruel.

"Yeah?" He looked up. "What'd you need?

"I was wondering, could we go to the movies?"

"To see what?" he still sounded distant to me. I turned to face him.

"Werewolf Rampage. It's this movie this werewolf goes around killing all these humans. Ron said it's really good." I put on a fake smile.

He looked a little sick, but he masked it well. "I though you were more into the artsy flicks."

This was true, and still is. "A change couldn't hurt, but if you're busy…"

"Yeah," he got up and walked to the back door. "Cass and I are going to the Factory."

"But the Factory's…" I stopped, for he'd left all ready. I was trying to tell him the Factory was closed for repairs. Everyone in town knew this, and I knew he did too. So I got up and went out the back door hoping to catch up with him, so I could follow him. I was almost sure now that he was the werewolf. I wished I had someone to tell, but I wouldn't, if only for Tommy's sake. I wished he'd trusted me enough to tell me right off the bat, but for some reason he didn't. Some how that still bothers me sometimes, but typically I brush it off.

Keeping up with Merton's hearse wasn't hard. He was driving slowly for some reason. I'd followed Tommy to Merton's place where Cass and Lori were. A few minutes later they'd all gotten into Merton's hearse and headed out to some place that defiantly wasn't the Factory. The hearse had just stopped in the neighboring town. It's a little larger than Pleasantville if I remember correctly. They drove into an underground parking garage. The outside had signs covering it, warning of the construction going on inside. Nether the less I went in after the car. My need to find answers was just too large. In side I stayed well out of Tommy's sight, and ran to hide in a corner. Over my hiding spot were wooden beams put together to create shelves which house about twenty crates of various tools. Maybe if I'd been a little older and a bit less naïve I'd have realized that this was not the best place to hide. I of course did not realize this; until the fight started and I was so stunned I couldn't make my own damned legs move.

The fight. I look back on this now. It wasn't pretty. First and foremost I found out about Tommy. I saw him transform and it felt like someone had punched me through the stomach. It wasn't the transforming, it was the fact that Merton, Lori, and Cass didn't looked surprised at all, which means, they knew. Tommy had told them, before he'd told me or my mom or dad. I was more than a bit miffed. 

As soon as he transformed Cass followed suit. My jaw fell three feet to the floor. I wondered if Merton and Lori were werewolves too. But they didn't appear to be, and I was able to push my jaw up about a foot. 

Like I said, the fight wasn't pretty, and it's another reason I can't hand this in. would Miss. James really believe this? If I told you that five angry and deranged leprechauns came out of the vents, would you believe me? Well I hope so, because, that's what happened. Oh, and these were five angry and deranged and very LARGE leprechauns. I knelt down lower in my corner and stayed there comfortably watching the fight. They made a pretty good team. And they're only mistake was, well…technically it wasn't a mistake, because they didn't know I was there. Tell ya what; I'll let you decide. I'll just tell the story.

Well, the battle went on for a while soon there was only one leprechauns left. Tommy decided to use one of the beams holding up the shelves above me as something to bounce off of to get momentum. He did it once and the shelves and the crates rumbled a bit, he did it twice and the shelves gave way.

When he did it the first time I wanted to scream, but I held it in and screamed in my head; I couldn't make my self get out of the way. But the second time I couldn't help it. As the tools and the wood collapsed on me tears came rushing from my eyes and I screamed my shitin' head off. 

Buried under the debris I couldn't see anything. I felt something wet and disgusting drip from my forehead and into my mouth, blood. My head felt like it was going to burst open with pounding, and on top of that I felt dizzy and confused. I tried to move but when I went to move my leg I found it to be twisted in some funny way, and I could tell it was broken. This set me to crying harder, but the wood significantly muffled my sobs. I was of course, mentally cursing my self through out this whole process. On top I heard someone removingthe wood and tools. It was Tommy.

"Vera." He said softly when he pulled away the last of the pieces. "Oh my God."

"Who is it?" Called Lori. She'd been holding the last leprechaun down, but it had disepeared in the distraction.

"It's Vera." He yelled back. Then he looked back at me. "Are you ok?"

I didn't answer; just kept crying. 

"C'mon, stop crying." He hugged me. I buried my face into his shoulder, and he started to stroke my hair. "I won't ask any questions right now."

"My leg…" I said through the tears and blood dripping to my mouth.

"what's the matter?"

"Broken." I grasped him tighter. I felt safer in his grip.

"Merton. Can you come look at her leg." He moved so Merton could look.

Merton looked at it grimly. "She needs to get to the emergency room, and we need a damn good alibi. The bone's protruding from her leg. We're gonna have to move her out of here if we don't wanna get arrested."

"Can we drive her to the emergency room?" asked Cass, walking over.

Merton nodded and went to get his car. Tommy looked at me judging the best way to pick me up without hurting my leg. Finally he picked my up awkwardly and walked me over to the car.

As you might be able to tell, this didn't exactly go the way it was supposed to. I mean sure I got my proof, but I got a broken leg to go along with it. Fair deal? I think not.

~

A broken leg, one concussion and twelve stitches later I was back home, and out of that stupid hospital. Everyone thought that I'd taken a spill while riding my bike at night, and whenever anyone asked about it, I claimed not to want to talk about it. I knew I was going to have to face Tommy sooner or later, but he was letting me get over the shock of everything before asking me anything. Except our getting over things time, was a bit different. Tommy gave me a week. A year would've been better. But I didn't tell him that as he walked in. he pulled over my desk chair and turned it around, then sat leaning forward against the back.

"Ok," he took a breath. "We need to talk."

"Yeah." I said sheepishly, trying to drown into my pillows. He got up and closed the door before saying anything.

"I'll start." He said. "What do you want first? An explanation, or the questions?"

"I'll take questions." I figured it'd be better to get this over with sooner, rather than later.

"Why were you in that parking lot?" he asked calmly.

"I'm sorry." I put my hand on my forehead and looked down. "It's just you started acting really weird in the beginning of the fall a few years ago. I just wanted to know what was up. And you wouldn't tell me, so I figured I follow you and see for myself."

"And, what do you think no that you know?"

"I don't care about it. I just wanted to know. You usually tell me everything." I looked up.

"And what if one of those leprechauns had gotten you?" he challenged.

"I wasn't thinking about that. I just wanted to know if you were the werewolf. That was it." I shifted my leg, and tried to fit my fingers inside the cast to scratch it. Being in a cast really isn't very comfortable.

"You could've gotten hurt a lot worse than this, and I don't know what I'd do." He sighed. "I guess now that you know you need an explanation?"

"It'd be nice." I said meekly.

He let out another sigh and launched into the tale starting from the camping trip at the beginning of his senior year (a/n- I'm not gonna retell it and if you guys don't know, please watch the show). By the end I was even more stunned then I'd been the other night. Especially when he told me he'd bitten Cassandra. I jumped a little at that point before remembering that it was only my brother. At the end of the story his face grew more serious. I wondered what exactly he was going to say.

"Listen," He bit his lip. "Mom and dad are kind of on their last straw with you."

I looked up at him. They'd been threatening me with this for about three years now, so I knew what was coming next. I'd always been the rebel of the family. Even my friends in London still tell me I'm a rebel. I've given my parents may problems over the years. What with the name changing thing I do, the time I almost burnt down the house, now this, and all the other stunts I've pulled I don't blame them.

"They're on the phone with Saint Johns Penal School right now." A grin was tugging at his mouth. "You've got two choices. A, go to Saint Johns, or B, come to England with Cass and I."

"You mean live…"I was stuttering like the best of them. "Really, I…"

"One condition." He continued. "You've gotta be a babysitter."

"for who?" I really didn't care for whom; I was going to England.

"Oh!" Tommy smacked his head. "I forgot to mention. You're an aunt. You have a nephew named Josh. He's five."

I grinned at the thought.

"Now," Tommy began to pace. "Mom and Dad are not gonna let you go to London, trust me on this one. Merton and I'll have to think of something, but don't worry. You won't be going to Saint Johns."

"Thank you, soooo much!" I practically screamed.

"We plan on leaving in August, your leg should be better by then, right?" he asked

"The doctor said I'd only have to wear it for eight weeks, so it should. You're actually gonna let me live with you?"

"Sure." He was still grinning. "I think I can handle your so-called 'antics' and also, for a little sister you're pretty cool."

~

My account sort of ends there. There's not a lot more to tell, except that as I write this I'm sitting at my desk in Tommy and Cass's flat in England with Josh begging me to play poker with him. I got out of the U.S right under my parents noses. I called them as soon as I arrived, sending them into an un-necessary state of hysterics ("I can't believe your own brother kidnapped you!" My mother cried). My leg has recovered from the leprechaun incident and all in all… Life with Tommy and Cass is awesome and defiantly looking up.

(A/n- how's that for a quick little piece? Please tell me in that wonderful little box down there. Wait, I'll draw an arrow!)

||

||

||

||

||

V


End file.
